Priceless
by Pataki-Shortman
Summary: Arnold never imagined he'd hire a hooker, let alone fall for her. But he's been lonely and his cousin is marrying his ex-girlfriend. He needed someone. He needed her. A/U Arnold and Helga never met as kids. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Arnold never imagined he'd hire a hooker, let alone fall for her. But he's been lonely and his cousin is marrying his ex-girlfriend. He needed someone. A/U Arnold and Helga never met as kids.

Warnings: Contains sex and past depictions of various forms of abuse.

 **Priceless**

Arnold Shortman sighed heavily as he sat down on the barstool at the fairly empty bar of Prime Grill. He had a supremely long day and he was starving. The last thing he wanted to do was wait to eat, but the hostess told him it would be a half an hour wait. He scanned the bar, only about a dozen or so patrons, all in couples, were there sipping on their drinks and chatting quietly. Signaling the bar tender he loosened his neck tie just slightly. Sometime he really hated wearing suits, they could be so damn stifling, especially after a long day.

"What can I get you?" The middle-aged male bartender with balding dark brown hair asked once he reached Arnold.

"Dirty martini." Arnold ordered, his tone short and clipped. He barely looked at the bartender as he started to make his drink. He rubbed his neck, in attempt to relieve some soreness and when that didn't work he used his phone to text his assistant, telling him to schedule him a massage for midmorning the following day.

"Anything else?" The bartender asked as he set Arnold's martini down in front of him.

"No. Thank you." Arnold replied without looking away from his phone before taking a long slow drink of his martini. He kept his eyes on the phone, trying to ignore the fact that he was alone. Alone. He was sick of being alone. His cousin's upcoming nuptials with his ex-girlfriend really weren't helping matters. He sighed heavily, taking another drink. He didn't understand it. How was he still single? He was a catch wasn't he? He was a good guy, good looking, unbelievably rich. Charitable. So why couldn't he find anyone who wasn't completely awful?

"Are you saving this seat?"

A feminine voice interrupted his thoughts. Arnold look to his right to see a long legged blonde woman wearing a form fitting little black dress that reached only a couple of inches above her knees. Her hair was in loose waves, flowing a few inches past her shoulders. The little make up she wore only enhanced her already gorgeous features. Her dark blue eyes reminded Arnold of the sapphire ring his grandma left him when she died, they sparked when she smiled.

"Umm…No. Take a seat." He couldn't help but stare as she sat down, her dress riding up another inch or two. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Nope." She flashed him a smile as she pulled her wallet out of her Gucci handbag.

"Put that away." Arnold requested, "Let me get it. What would you like?" He asked as he once again waved down the bartender.

"Mmm…I'll have a whiskey sour."

Arnold's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Really?"

The blonde shrugged, fishing a twenty out of her wallet. "I like whiskey." She smirked.  
Don't worry. I can handle my liquor. You don't need to buy my drink, but thank you."

Arnold ignored her, ordering her drink for her before handing the bartender his credit card. "I insist. I'm Arnold."

"Helga and thank you. You really didn't need to do that." She slipped the twenty back into her wallet and placed her wallet into her purse. "Thank you." Helga smiled at the bartender before taking a sip of her whiskey sour, "Tell me Arnold, are you waiting for anyone?" She shifted in her seat, her knee grazing his.

Arnold's heart thumped. The physical attraction towards Helga was instant and he was pretty sure she was flirting with him. Arnold hated the fact that he was twenty five, the head of a multimillion dollar business, but still awkward around pretty girls. "Um…No…I'm waiting for a table."

"Do you eat alone often?" Helga asked stirring her drink with her straw.

Arnold shrugged, "Yeah…I guess. Depends how long the work day is." He took a deep breath, composing himself before he could chicken out, "I wouldn't have to eat alone if you joined me."

He watched her as Helga smirked before leaning in closer towards him, her hand touching his knee. "That would be lovely…But I'm not so sure you can afford me." She winked at him before taking another drink, her hand squeezing his knee slightly before retreating back.

Arnold's eyes widened, quickly catching her drift. Of course she had to be a prostitute, why else would she talk to him? "You're a hooker?" His asked a bit more loudly than intended.

"Shh…Arnold. Not so loud. Be cool." She locked eyes with him. "You look intrigued."

"I've never hired a prostitute before." Arnold quickly defended himself. But he couldn't lie to himself. He was a little intrigued. She was beautiful. He was lonely…

"I didn't say you did." She brushed some of her silky looking blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm just saying you look curious."

"Just how much do you charge? I ask purely out of curiosity's sake." Arnold took a large gulp of his martini, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Five hundred to enjoy my company. No sex. If it's company and sex you're looking for….Two thousand."

Arnold's jaw dropped. "People pay you fifteen hundred dollars for sex?"

"No. Men pay me two thousand for sex. They get to enjoy my company for free. It's like buy one get one kind of deal." She smiled and her eyes sparkled. "You're thinking about it."

Arnold cleared his throat nervously. "I thought you said you didn't think I could afford you." He knew he was deflecting. Truthfully, he was thinking about it. It had been a long time since he was in a relationship. Sex with no feelings had its perks. At least with Helga he'd know she was sleeping with other men.

"Oh, please. Do you really think I would have bothered sitting next to you if I didn't know you could pay? You're wearing a very expensive Brook Brothers suit, Arnold. Not to mention…" She tapped on his watch. "It's a Cartier. I know how much those things cost." She paused, leaning in close once again. "If you are curious on how I can get two grand for sex it's because I have the Cartier of…" She paused again, deciding what the best word choice would be. "Love tunnels." She leaned back, "If you're interested…All other expenses are on you. I don't go home with strangers, so you'll need to reserve a hotel room."

"Mr. Shortman?" A man's voice interrupted them. It was the restaurant's host. "Your table for one is ready."

"Actually…I need to you set another place, my friend here will be joining me." Arnold smiled nervously. "I didn't think she was going to be able to make it. Are you ready?"

Helga smirked, "Oh yeah."

*  
This first part is just a teaser….If you liked it please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all the story follows, favorites, and reviews. I was not expecting such a wonderful reaction, so thank you!**

 **I doubt I really need to warn anyone since this is a story where Helga is a hooker and Arnold hires her…But there is a sex scene in this chapter. There are also sexual conversations.**

 **Priceless Part One**

"Thank you." Helga smiled as Arnold pulled out her chair for her. Their waiter handed them each a menu. "I'll go grab an extra place setting for your dining companion and give you few minutes to look over the menu. Are you aware of tonight's specials?"

"We are. Thank you." Arnold answered as he sat down on the seat across from Helga.

"So, what do you want me to eat?" Helga asked scanning the menu, "I'm allergic to strawberries and hate fish, so if you could refrain from having me get anything like that I'd appreciate it."

"Order whatever you want." Arnold gave her a confused look. "Do the guys you go out with usually order what they want you to eat?"

Helga shrugged, "Some of them. There are some real weirdos out there. Ones that get turned on by really weird things, like women eating certain foods. Trust me, you don't want me to go into details. Is it okay if I get bowl of soup and a dessert?"

"Yeah, of course. I told you can get whatever you want. So…Um…What are the ground rules for tonight? I have no idea how this works." Arnold admitted in hushed tone, "Can we kiss on the mouth?"

"Of course we can." Helga laughed. "This isn't _Pretty Woman_. Have you ever had sex with someone without kissing? It's pretty damn awkward. I'll tell you now, I don't do anal and I don't cuddle after. That's how people catch feelings." She paused. "Through cuddling…Not through anal." She clarified. "Other than that you have to wear a condom. I get tested every four months and I'm completely clean. I intend to keep it that way. If you're into anything especially freaky it's gonna cost you more. If during I tell you to stop you stop." She narrowed her eyes in warning, "You don't want to know how I'll make you stop if you don't. Capeesh? Oh, and I don't do threesomes."

"Yes. Totally. I completely understand."

"Good. Anyways you have me for the night…" She ran her foot rubbed against Arnold's leg causing him to visibly squirm in his chair. Helga smirked, "So what are you planning to do with me?"

"I—I-I—I can think of a few things." Arnold stuttered before taking several quick gulps of water. He fumbled for his phone, "I need to get someone to make that hotel reservation for us. Is the Baccarat okay?" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. The mixture of nervousness and excitement that he was feeling was almost overwhelming.

"Yeah, Baccarat is great. But you do know I'm a sure thing, right? You don't need go all out like that." She pointed out before taking a drink of her whiskey sour.

"I'm getting a massage at their spa tomorrow anyway." Arnold shrugged as he typed out a quick text to his assistant, Brent, asking him to reserve the best room available at the Baccarat. "Do you like wine?" Arnold wrote a second text asking Brent to drop off his overnight bag to the Baccarat's front desk and asked him to request a bottle of wine to be ready for the pair when they arrived in the hotel room, promising him a heathy bonus in his next paycheck. Arnold slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Yeah…Not anything too dry though." The pair was interrupted by their waiter, bringing Helga a place setting and taking their orders. They both ended up ordering some fancy sounding soup that in reality was simply creamy potato with bacon. "I have to say, I'm a little surprised you ordered the soup. I pegged you for a steak kind of guy."

"Normally I am." Arnold admitted. He took a long drink of his refreshed Martini, "Soup is faster." He blushed as she smirked.

"I'm glad you're so eager." Again her foot ran along his leg, "Let's get to know one another…How old are you?"

Arnold cleared his throat. "I just turned twenty five last week." He swallowed nervously, "How about you?"

"Happy belated birthday." She raised her nearly empty glass as if to toast him before taking a drink, finishing off the glass. Before Arnold even had a chance to call the waiter he appeared with a new glass. Helga thanked him before turning her attention back to Arnold, "I'm twenty four." She brushed some of her golden locks behind her ear, "What do you do? I see you're already doing quite well for yourself."

"I started a small business when I got out of high school…Things grew really quickly. I now own several large businesses. They vary. They go from an antiquities, which is what I started out with, to a publishing house to real-estate." He didn't need to ask her what she did for a living, "Are you originally from New York?"

"No, I grew up in Seattle. I've lived here about three years now. And yourself?"

"I'm from Washington State too. A few hours outside of Seattle actually." He didn't bother telling her he grew up in Hillwood. No one ever heard of it. "I moved here shortly after graduating high school." After his grandparents died he had no reason to stay in Hillwood. He was surprised when his grandpa died and he learned about the rather large life insurances both his parents and his grandparents had left in his name. It was why he was able afford the move to New York and start his antiquities business. "Do you miss Washington?"

"Hell no." Helga answered quickly, "I hated it there. I couldn't wait get out."

Arnold was about to ask why, but was interrupted by their waiter. Helga changed the subject by once again rubbing her foot against his leg. She smiled, "Why don't we skip dessert for now?"

They ate quickly, making small talk between bites. "Shall I have the hostess call a car for us?" Arnold asked as they finished.

"Not necessary. I can drive." She told him as the exited the restaurant. She handed the valet her ticket and he scampered off to get her vehicle.

"You have car?" Arnold asked in surprise. Having a car in the city wasn't exactly common in his circle of friends and colleagues. Subway rides or taxies seemed to the preferred methods of transportation.

"Yeah, I've had it for about a year now. It was a gift." Helga shrugged nonchalantly

"A gift? Arnold repeated, "Someone gave you a car?"

"Yup." She smirked, "It was from one of my regulars…Former regular. I told you I'm good at what I do. I never ask for gifts if that's what you're wondering. Some guys do that all on their own. Normally the gifts aren't as extravagant as a car, but he was one of my regulars and he got engaged so it was kind of a thank you slash goodbye gift. I felt a little guilty for accepting it, but I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer anyway. At first I was going to sell it, but it's actually been pretty useful, so I'm glad I kept it. It's really nice that I can have a change of clothes with me at all times."

Arnold frowned slightly, suddenly nervous. "You're not going to kidnap me are you? Have your pimp beat me up? Rob me?"

This made Helga laugh. "First of all, I don't have a pimp. I'm the one who's doing all the work. I'm not going to give anyone a cut of my fee. Second of all, ransom or robbery isn't worth the risk of prison time. Fucking you for money is much, much easier. So relax, you're safe with me." She nudged him. "Tonight is about having fun…" Her sender fingers grazed his arm, "No reason to be scared."

The valet pulled up with Helga's SUV. The middle aged man hopped out of the driver's seat and handed Helga the keys before accepting her tip. She motioned for Arnold to get in the car. "You still want to do this?"

Arnold nodded sharply before climbing in the passenger seat. He buckled his seatbelt as Helga got into the driver's seat. "Do you ever have problem with men trying to get out of payment?"

"Not at all. I charge two thousand dollars Arnold. My cliental includes politicians, celebrities, CEO's, and trust funders. Believe me, they have a hell of a lot more to lose than two grand if they screw me out of my money. I could destroy them and they know it. So if you ever plan on fucking me over remember that."

"Of course. I was just curious. I just thought that was one of the points to having a pimp."

Helga pulled up to the front of the Baccarat. "I have a bag in back." Helga told Arnold as she handed her keys to the valet.

Arnold opened the back of her CR-V and pulled out a small pink suitcase. He jumped slightly when Helga looped her arm around his. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

She chuckled, "Oh honey, I know exactly what I'm doing to you…And you haven't seen anything yet. Our night hasn't even started yet. Come on, let's get checked in."

Ten minutes later they were left alone in their hotel room. "You go all out when you hire a hooker." Helga commented as she scanned the hotel room. It was one of the Baccarat's luxury suits. She knew he paid big bucks for a night in this room. "You know I'd do the same things to you in a cheaper room, right?"

Arnold shrugged, "I guess I've grown accustomed to nice things." He made his way the wine chilling near the room's balcony. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yes, please." Helga took a seat on the plush couch that faced the fireplace, "Do you mind if I take off my heels?"

"Go ahead." Arnold quickly granted her permission, "I want you to be comfortable." He handed her a glass of wine before take several nervous gulps of his own wine.

"You're nervous." Helga observed in a whisper. "It's okay…We'll go slow." Her fingers tunneled through his hair before bringing his mouth to hers for an open mouthed kiss. It was more than a peck but neither of them attempted to use tongue. Helga's fingers slipped to his tie. "Let's get _you_ more comfortable." After undoing his tie she tossed the designer accessory on the coffee table in front of them. His suit jacket came off next. The first four buttons of his dress shirt went after that. "There…" She smiled, "Doesn't that feel better?"

Arnold nodded, gulping down the rest of his glass a wine. His hands went to her cheeks, getting silent permission before pulling her into a kiss. He melted into the kiss as Helga slipped her tongue against his, her hands wrapping around his neck as their kiss deepened. They parted, both slightly out of breath. His hands left her cheeks to her the thin sleeves of her dress. "Can we take this off?"

"Of course." She moved her hair out of the way as she flashed him in a seductive smile, "Unzip me?" She didn't say anything when she felt his shaky fingers pull down the zipper of her dress. She allowed her hair fall down her back as she stood up and turned. Her dress fell into a pool of black material on the floor. She stepped out of it and struck Arnold a quick pose. "Do you like?"

Arnold's eyes scanned Helga's body and he felt his pants suddenly grow tighter. She was striking. She was slim, but curvy in her butt and breasts. The fabric that now covered them left little to Arnold's imagination. Her matching bra and panties were pink and lacey and showed peaks of flesh. "Yeah…Yeah, I do." He cleared his throat. "You're really beautiful."

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks, "You're not so bad yourself…" She straddled his lap before she began unbuttoning the rest of his dress shirt. "I want to see more of you…" Her mouth went to his neck as her fingers worked on his buttons.

Arnold was unsure what to do with his hands, he wanted so badly to touch her. "Can I touch you?" He felt her nod into his neck so his hands went to her thighs. Giving them a slight squeeze before moving towards her butt. His hands massaged her ass before giving it a tight squeeze. "You know…I think I'm just now realizing that lonely and horny is a very dangerous combination."

Her lips left his neck. Her fingers curled into his hair before she leaned in for a long, sensual kiss. "Don't you worry…There is no need to be lonely tonight. I'll keep you company. As for being horny, I'll take care of that tonight too." Her hands went to his crotch, stroking it through his slacks. "I think it's time to take this to the bed, don't you?"

Arnold only grunted in return. Helga flashed another seductive smile before she grabbed his hand, pulling him off the couch. She led him towards the bedroom, but not before stopping to grab a condom out of her purse. "I like how prepared you are…" Arnold commented in a low mumble.

"I'm a regular fucking boy scout." She discarded his dress shirt, throwing it on the floor without much thought for the designer price tag. Her hands ran down the length of his chest, "You really aren't so bad yourself, you know." She kissed him again as she undid the button of his pants and pulled down the zipper. She snickered as she pushed him onto the bed before tossing the condom next to him. She tugged at his slacks, "Are you going to help me or do I need to this all by lonesome?"

Arnold smiled sheepishly. "Sure…Sorry." He muttered an apology as he pulled down his pants along with his boxer briefs to his ankles before kicking off the last two articles of clothing. He stopped Helga as she reached behind her back to unclip her bra clasp. "Can I?" She nodded, smiling almost shyly as she climbed onto the bed next to him. He kissed her as his hands ran up her back, stopping to unclasp her bra. Slowly, he pulled the pink lace away and exposed her breasts.

In Arnold's opinion, Helga had the perfect breasts. Just the right amount of perk and bounce. He reached up, fondling them in his hands, the pads of his thumbs caressing her nipples. A low moan escaped her lips, encouraging him to continue. Gently, he placed his hands on her waist and guided her to position herself so she was sitting above him. He kissed her breasts as his fingers looped around the waist band of her panties and pulled them down. After some awkward movements, Helga kicked her panties off her ankles. He locked eyes with her, once again asking silent permission to touch her. "Please…" The word left her lips in a breathy moan, "Please Arnold…Touch me."

Arnold happily obliged. His fingers ran along the slit between her legs and was delighted to discover that she was already wet. It was Arnold's turn to smirk when Helga sucked in a quick breath upon the sensation of Arnold dipping his pointer and middle finger between her legs, his thumb toying with her clit. "I want you to fuck me…" Arnold surprised himself at his words. Normally he wasn't so forward. Of course, he didn't normally hire hookers. There was a first time for everything, he supposed.

Helga gripped his already hard cock, giving it a few strokes. "Yeah…I kind of figured that." She gave him another quick open mouthed kiss before grabbing the previously discarded condom, still in its wrapper. Locking eyes with him she opened the package with her teeth, careful not to rip the rubber. She had more, but it was kind of a mood killer to stop in the middle of things to go get another. She didn't break eye contact as she unrolled the condom onto his dick. She stared down at him, "I hope you're ready for the night of your life, Arnold." Another kiss.

Arnold surprised her by flipping their positions, he was on top and she was below him. "Oh, I'm ready…" He kissed her, his hands cupping the sides her face. Her fingers nails clawed at his back, spurring him on as he entered her. "Oh God…Helga…" He moaned, burring his head into her neck. He hadn't expected her to be so tight.

The way she moved was driving him crazy. He had been a teenager the last time he blew his wad within minutes. He was determined not to make tonight an exception, so he slowed his pace. He kissed her on the lips, their tongues tangling as they released breathy moans. After a little while his lips left hers and trailed down to her neck, to her shoulder, then to her collar bone. He gave her left breast a wet open moth kiss as his right hand wedged its way between them in search for her clit. He rubbed circles over the swollen nub as he continued to thrust.

"Arnold…I'm gonna…Oh!" Her back arched off the bed when he hit her sweet spot. She unraveled with a low cry as she orgasmed. Arnold allowed himself release as her walls tightened around him.

He stopped himself from completely collapsing on top of her, kissing her forehead before collapsing next to her. "Oh God…" He panted, slightly out of breath.

"It's Helga, but thanks." She chuckled reaching over, pulling the condom of his now flaccid dick before tossing it in the trashcan near the bed. She watched his chest moved rapidly up and down.

"Seriously…Helga…" Once again his hands brought her mouth to his as he gave her a commanding kiss. "You're incredible." He kissed her again.

"See, I told ya I have Cartier pussy." Helga laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his mouth against hers.

So yeah…It's been a really long time since I wrote any kind of lemon. I have never written one for Arnold and Helga so I hope you enjoyed. I liked writing it, so fingers crossed you liked reading it. If you liked this chapter, please review. Hopefully Arnold and Helga don't feel TOO much out of character. Though this is an AU and they have lived different lives because they didn't know each other growing up, I still want Arnold and Helga to feel like Arnold and Helga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Priceless Chapter Two**

The next morning Arnold was the first of the blondes to wake. He watched a sleeping Helga for a moment, slightly amused. Apparently she took the no cuddling thing very seriously. Her back was towards him and she was curled into herself at the very edge of the bed. If she were to move just a little bit to the right, she'd probably fall off the bed. He pulled the bed's sheet up, covering her exposed back before he made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself.

After using the toilet he made his way to the sitting area, where his suit jacket still sat. He fished out his wallet and counted all the cash he had in there. $600. He frowned. He needed to get more cash. As much as Helga turned him on, she scared him just as much. He wasn't sure what she would do if she ever thought he was trying to skip out on payment, but he didn't want to find out. There was a Baccarat pen and pad of paper on the coffee table, so he wrote her a quick note that he needed to get some cash and he'd be back as soon as he could. He left the note next to her sleeping form. He quickly changed before gabbing a keycard and left the room.

There was a bank a few blocks away from the hotel. Arnold had decided against simply using the ATM, since he wouldn't be able to take enough cash out anyways. Withdrawing the cash didn't take much time. It was a chilly October day, so Arnold couldn't wait to get back to the hotel room and order some breakfast and coffee. He would have stopped at one of the coffee shops along the way, but he wasn't sure what coffee Helga liked. Or if she liked coffee at all for that matter. Besides, he wasn't sure how late she would sleep. He had no plans on waking her. She truly deserved some rest after last night. She really wasn't kidding when she told him she was well worth the two thousand dollars.

Arnold tiptoed back into the hotel room, discarding his clothes along the way to the bedroom leaving on only his boxer briefs. He chuckled the moment he saw her as he tip toed back into the room, her money in hand. She must have sensed he left the bed, because she was now sprawled out in the middle, her long limbs stretched out. He set the cash down on the nightstand before discarding the note he had written her and crawling back in bed. He was careful to respect her no cuddling policy as he settled back into bed. She was laying on her back, a halo of blonde hair surrounding her pretty face.

"Do you always stare at women when you think they're sleeping like this? Because I have to say, it's a little creepy." Her eyes were still closed.

Arnold jumped, "Errr…No?" Arnold answered meekly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. You're just really nice to look at."

She laughed, opening her eyes, "It takes a hell of a lot more than that to freak me out." She turned to her side, so she was completely facing him. "You left." Her fingers caressed his.

"I had to get some more cash." He smiled sheepishly, "I didn't want you to think I was trying to short change you." He turned to grab the cash off the night table and handed it to her.

"For future reference—Don't even try to deny it, I know you're already thinking about seeing me again—I have one of those credit card scanning things that I can put on my phone. No cash required" She sat up, allowing the sheet to fall to her waist and exposing her breasts as she thumbed through the stack of bills. "As for trying to skip out on paying me…I never thought you would try. I think you're smarter than that." She paused. "Or maybe not…There's three grand here, not two."

Arnold shrugged, "I never know what to tip."

"Technically there are no rules when it comes to tipping your hooker, but normally twenty present is usually pretty generous...Not that I'm complaining about the 50 percent." She set her pile of cash down on the nightstand before pressing her body against his. "Since you gave me a bonus it's only fair I give you one." She placed a kiss on his lips before venturing lower, placing random kisses, licks, and soft nips until she reached the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"You don't have to do that…" Arnold was practically squirming.

Helga raised an amused eyebrow, eyeing the obvious tent he was sporting. She looked up at him, "Are you telling me you want me to stop?"

"No! I just…You don't need to."

"If I don't want to do something, I don't do it." Helga told him simply. "And seriously, Arnold…I'm a hooker, there's no need to be shy around me. Feel free to let loose." Her fingers looped around his underwear's waistband, pulling it over his erection. Without another word Helga's head bobbed down, licking the length of his dick before taking its head into her mouth.

"Fuck…" Arnold mumbled under his breath, his left hand played with her hair as hers played with his balls. "Helga…" Her name came out in a breathy moan. He was almost positive he could feel her smirking around his cock.

It didn't take long, Helga was a pro after all. Arnold came with a jerk and couldn't help but watch Helga as she sucked him dry. She made eye contact with him as she swallowed. He pulled her up by the waist, placing a tender kiss on her lips. "You're amazing." He mumbled before kissing her again, this time with more intensity.

She grinned, "Glad you think so. That means I did my job right."

"Are you hungry? We can order breakfast before we have to check out of the room. They have pretty good French toast here."

"Sure, breakfast sounds great." Helga stretched before pulling herself out of bed. He watched her as she walked naked to fetch her suitcase. "Do you mind if I get dressed? Or would you rather I eat naked?"

"Do whatever you want." Arnold raised an eyebrow, "Do some of your clients ask you to eat naked?"

"Eat naked, read naked, watch television naked, do jumping jacks naked. The naked jumping jacks are actually the worst. It horribly uncomfortable." Helga explained as she opened her suitcase, first digging out matching bra and panties. This set was slightly more modest than the lace pair she wore the previous night. They were floral and as far as Arnold could tell they would be silky to the touch.  
"But whatever floats you boat I guess." She offered Arnold a smile as she pulled her panties over her hips. "So what kind of weird shit are you into Arnold? I like to have a heads up if its anything especially fucked up."

"I don't think I'm into anything too weird." Arnold told her honestly. He had a few ex-girlfriends who complained that he was too vanilla. Personally he didn't think he was _that_ boring, but also wasn't into any of that _50 Shades of Grey_ action. And the kinky things he was into, he wasn't exactly comfortable talking about it in that point in their relationship. He wasn't worried about Helga judging him it. "I guess I do have a couple fantasies…" He admitted, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Ooh…Do tell." Helga's blue eyes sparkled as she flashed a coy smile. She slipped on her bra. "Maybe I can help you out with that."

Arnold watched her as she pulled her jeans over her hips. "You're awfully confident that I want to see you again."

"Oh Arnold…Don't talk like that." She slipped her light pink sweater over her head, "You're going to hurt my feelings." Her lips fell into a pout as she pulled her sweater down. She sat down on the edge of the bed, "But you know, I would be a just a little more convinced that was actually true if you weren't looking me like was still naked."

She smiled as Arnold caressed her cheek before brushing her hair behind her ear. "I've never been a good liar." He admitted sitting up, kissing her forehead. "I'm going to order us some breakfast. French toast okay?"

"Sounds great. I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up. When I get out I want to talk about those fantasies of yours. I'll see what I can do about them."

Arnold watched her as she disappeared into the bathroom. Grinning, he grabbed the phone on his bedside table and dialed '0' for room service.

By the time Helga left the bathroom Arnold was dressed in a blue polo shirt and a pair of khakis. He sitting on the couch with the television turned on low. She could smell a pot of coffee brewing as she plopped down next to him. "Did you get breakfast ordered?"

"I did. Should be here in another ten minutes or so." He cleared his throat. "I don't know if you like coffee, but it should be done soon." He paused. "So how does this work? Do I just call you when I want to see you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. If I have no prior engagements and I feel like seeing you, I'm all yours."

"Feel like seeing me?" Arnold laughed, "I gotta say, I really admire your honesty."

Helga shrugged, "There's somedays I just don't feel like leaving my apartment…Or talk to people. Or see them. Other than that before I ever fuck you at home I need to be confident you won't murder me. After all, I need to think of my safety." She shifted on the couch, so her legs were hanging over his. Arnold's hands went to her calf, rubbing it softly. "So tell me about your fantasies. I'm actually pretty curious about what you want to do with me."

"Well…" Arnold blushed, "I've always wanted to have sex on my desk in office at work."

"A secret romp in the office? That's definitely doable."

He scratched the back of his neck, chuckling slightly. "That's the thing…I don't exactly want it to be secret. I want the people in my office to know what's happening in there." He gave her calf a slight squeeze. "That's not too messed up, is it?"

Helga laughed. "No. Not at all. Not even close to being too messed up. It is a little unexpected, but I like it."

"Coffee should be done. Want a cup?" Arnold moved her legs off his lap so he could get up.

"Yes, please." She watched him as he poured them each a cup of coffee. "So is there anything else?"

"Other than doing it in an elevator, I guess not." He handed her a mug. "What about you? Do you have any fantasies?"

Helga shrugged, "Not really. I think I fulfill enough of other people's fantasies to actually have my own."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "That must be room service."

 **After** breakfast Helga and Arnold packed their respective bags. Helga hid her three grand securely into her purse. "Are you sure you don't want to get a massage with me?" Arnold asked, pressing the down button on the elevator.

"Yeah. I need to get home. Thanks though." They stepped inside the elevator. Helga pressed the button for the lounge floor. "You saved my number, right?"

"I did." Arnold nodded, "I'll text you later so you'll have mine."

"Sounds good."

The elevator came to a stop at the ground floor. The doors opened and the two blondes stepped out. "It was really nice meeting you Helga." Arnold placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll call you."

Helga smirked, "I'll be looking forward to it."

 **Helga's** apartment wasn't in the heart of the city, so it was a fairly decent size and didn't cost her an arm and a leg for rent. Perhaps best of all, there was always open parking near her building. There wasn't a doorman, but there was an elevator that was almost always functional.

She placed her keys onto the hook next to the door before locking the door lock, deadbolt, and chain lock. She kicked off her shoes and slipped off her coat, hanging it in the small coat/linen closest. She grabbed her small suitcase, dragging it the bathroom to throw the clothes in the hamper, noting that she'd have to make a trip to the laundry room later that day. But first she needed to shower.

She turned on the water before shutting the shower curtain. She stripped her clothes throwing them on the bathroom floor. She winced once she stepped under the water. It was way too hot. She turned the water down slightly to a more bearable temperature. Showering like this had always been her ritual after she had sex. She'd start her shower at the hottest temperature she could stand and shower until the water ran cold. A horrible waste of water, she knew, but it was the only thing that would subside the sick feeling in her stomach.

The water temperature hadn't even changed before she realized she didn't feel the need to shower any longer. She quickly washed her hair before turning off the shower. As she dried off she heard her phone ding loudly from her purse in the kitchen. She grabbed her bathrobe, slipping it on as she went to receive her phone.

It was a text from Arnold.

 _You missed out. Massage was amazing. I'm looking forward to see you again._

 _Right back at ya._

She replied back before saving the contact. She paused before typing into the contact name. Helga didn't like to use her client's first names, so she used nicknames instead. But what name to use for Arnold?

She smirked, thinking of the perfect name. One that she could never call him in risk of losing him as a client.

 _Football Head_

Yes, that would do.


End file.
